


Casual Confessions

by Skye



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuki decides confess to Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Confessions

I wasn't at all sure how she felt about me. Part of me wanted to believe that she felt the same about me, and I should just confess, but the other half thinks I'm certainly just dreaming, and there's no way she's interested at all. I guess can't really find out, unless I ask..

I found her flipping through a book, I suppose about nothing important. "Sakura-san?" I delicately interrupted her.

"Ah... Yes, Natsuki?" Sakura took a moment to look up from her book.

"I have something I wanted to ask you... Uhh, you might think it's strange." I said, and smiled nervously.

"What is it?"

"Well.... I don't think I should ask you..."

"Alright." Sakura said and went back to her book.

Ugh... How is it that Sakura-san is an adventurer like the rest of us, but shows no curiosity? This was important, and Sakura's demeanor towards my question had given me the push I needed. "I like you." I said, pushing down her book.

"Like? What do you mean by that?" she asked, only blinking at me.

I was nervous yet again. "Well, I like you, I mean, it's love... I guess you don't understand... I'm sorry, I told you it was strange..."

"No, I do understand," Sakura said quite seriously. "My feelings are the same."

"Eh?" I was so surprised at what I was hearing. "How can you say it so casually? Did you just decide?"

"No, I've felt this way for a while."

"What? You never said anything!"

"No, only someone like you could say anything."

"What does that mean?"

"I really couldn't tell you. I decided there was only a small chance you felt the same, especially after how I've seen you act around Masumi."

"I flirt with Masumi, but we're only friends! My feelings for Sakura-san are different. If you feel the same, you could have told me."

"I couldn't. You could because you wouldn't bother to think about it first. if I develop those feelings for any of my teammates, I can't tell them. It would make things awkward. We don't want anything petty to come in the way of doing our job. Right?"

"My feelings... And even your feelings are awkward and petty?!" I said. I knew her initial confession was too good to be true.

"No, I didn't mean-"

"Sakura-san, I don't understand you! How can you be so indifferent?"

"I-"

"It's unbelievable!"

"Natsuki... I'm sorry..." Sakura said softly. "I just meant to say, I could never have told you on my own... What you said really was reckless, but also brave. When I heard it, I felt... Happy." As Sakura said the last word, she smiled a genuine smile.

With these words, and especially Sakura's treasurable smile, I forgot all of Sakura's quirks, and just remembered the reasons I loved her in the first place. Right away, I hugged her close. It appeared that this time I had been the one to surprise her, but my surprise wasn't over. I also kissed her.

I'd dreamt about doing this for a long time, but it was much better than I had imagined. Sakura's shocked reaction also amused me. She enjoyed the kiss, but I could also tell this kind of experience was foreign to her. Perhaps it was my first kiss as well, at the time I didn't mind not knowing. I was just glad to have Sakura's love returned to me in her own "awkward" way.


End file.
